Last One Standing
by bratprincess
Summary: 10,000 years after Daybreak lost the final battle they got another chance, this time they won. Every child born from PDJ0 was sterile. Sarah Smith disappeared as she was born, only to turn up 1000 yrs later. *Part 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

10,000 years, 10,000 years since the final battle they had gotten the world back, but its condition was worse than ever, the year was Point Du Jour 50.  
  
Ginger Smith sat hugging her baby, she had just been born, she held tight to the baby, she knew she was slowly dying, but her baby girl would live and she would live the best life seen by a human in 10,000 years. Ginger sighed, held her daughter, she became faint and dropped down, dead.  
  
The baby took one last look at her mother, wide eyed, little did she know, she was to be the last human born...  
  
A lady in white, with long blonde hair and gentle brown eyes came, she picked up the baby and both disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
*  
  
Sarah Smith walked home, boy was she a mess, stupid football practice. She could swear there was no way on earth that Jade could have moved faster than her, it was impossible. But, oh well, what you gonna do? she entered her house, dropped her bag to the floor and flopped on her bed, stupid school. Wait, where was mum?  
  
"Mum?" Sarah called, "mum, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here," Louise Smith answered, "what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondered where you were," Sarah answered.  
  
"Oh, ok honey, now, remember, early night tonight." Mrs Smith said to her daughter.  
  
Sarah sighed, 'yes mum,' she said and headed to her room.  
  
*  
  
"Thierry"' A voice called.  
  
"What is it Ashley?" Thierry asked Ashley Redfern.  
  
"We think we've found out why, you're not going to like it..." Ashley trailed off.  
  
"Why?" Thierry asked, Hannah had died in a raid against a daybreak safe house just before the final battle, after over 11,000 years Thierry as the others, expected her to have been reborn but no such luck. In this future there were only three races that remained, werewolves, vampires and shapeshifters. The witches had become sterile and eventually died out after the virus Hunter Redfern had released took its effect. Too many people Thierry had known had been slaughtered.  
  
"Well, you see it's happened all over you ask anyone if they've met or known an old soul within the last few thousand years and they'll say no, well, if you can find someone that old enough. You see old souls are humans that are reborn over and over again, not vampires or werewolves or shapeshifters. No old souls will be reborn, unless of course by some magical and mystical force there are a male and female human alive on this planet at the moment, which is highly unlikely and even if there were two they'd mostly probably be sterile," Ashley stopped realising how much she'd just gone on.  
  
Daybreak had lost the battle, but not hope, 10,000 years later, after losing to an alive Hunter Redfern, they had won this time, the world was theirs, that had been 1000 years ago. As Hunter had died, he had infected the world, every human child born from PDJ0 was sterile. Ginger Smith had been one of the last humans alive, she had died when she had given birth to Sarah. Ginger herself was a miracle, she shouldn't of been born, but there were still humans alive when she was born, Night World gangs still chased humans for sport and they were still in fear of their lives. Ginger was only 20 when she had died, in PDJ50. What was even more amazing was Sarah, they knew it was her child, but, Sarah had disappeared over 1000 years ago, only to reappear in PDJ1023.  
  
Thierry hung his head, all this news did was put more emphasis on the child he knew to be alive, Sarah Smith. She was the key to him getting Hannah back, the only key.  
  
*  
  
Odif looked around, he hated his life, his whole life he'd been interested in the history of this planet but no one would talk about the last 11,000 years. He could understand why they might want to forget it but surely they want their memories to live on, Odif chuckled slightly, of course they would live on, they were immortal. Odif was curious as to something, if ones parents were vampires, wasn't one? He saw them feed, off werewolves and animals yet he had no desire for this blood, or, as far as he could remember, never had yet he knew he was a vampire, for what else could he be? Odif dreamed about these strange creatures called humans, creatures like him in every aspect except they were weaker, more fragile and they didn't live for more than a century tops. How depressing must life be if it were that short. Sure, werewolves were mortals, but nothing compared to these weak pale beings he saw photos of in books. Odif sighed, he wished he could meet a human, a real live one, catch their scent, as his elders talked about doing.   
  
Odif's many cousins came and visited, that was one truly great thing about being a 'vampire', the numbers of relatives rarely decreased, with the world peace that had been established rarely did people die, infact the main cause of death, among the immortals, was suicide. Odif had this one 'uncle', well, he knew he was not his uncle but such a great ancestor that he could never truly hope to call him by his proper title. All he did was sit, in his chair and stare vacantly out of the window. He had a deep scare that run down his face, the mark of an ancient battle, they had said he had fought in the original battle, between the Night World Council and Circle Daybreak. No one in the family truly knew his tale but all knew they descended from him. Ash blonde hair flopped carelessly over his face and his eyes slowly changed from grey to the colour of thunderclouds. Odif had once had the idea of talking to this man, a man of no more than 20 as he appeared, his mother had grabbed him as he had headed towards the man and quietly said, 'let him have his peace, he has truly earnt it.'  
  
Odif slowly sighed and walked out of his house, there was a beautiful blue sky above him, birds were singing, yet dwelling on these thoughts made him sad and long to know of forgotten tales.  
  
*  
  
Sarah slept, Sarah dreamed, she dreamed of lost people and forgotten places, it was nothing new for Sarah, she dreamed of a woman, pale of skin with long golden locks and blood carelessly smeared across her face, a small child in her arms. Sarah had dreamt these dreams for as long as she could remember, there had always been with her this image of this woman. Who was she? Sarah wondered as she did every time. She saw the faint freckles on this woman's face, the short and narrow nose, and the pale and cracked lips. The image seemed too vivid to be imagined, yet she had never in conscious memory seen a woman like this. Sarah signed and rolled in her sleep, she saw something new, a flash a boy's face, russet hair, curled with soft brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. How pretty, she had never dreamed of him before, he seemed as surreal as the woman. Sarah's peace was disrupted, it was her mother, shaking her, 'Sarah, school …now… late … hurry … breakfast's cold…Sarah are you…attention,' Slowly the words become clearer. Her peace and the images vanished as she recognised the voice and the objects around her, as always the images slipped away from her, leaving her only with a lingering feeling of curiosity.   
  
*  
  
Jordan saw the man he was chasing for darting around the street corner, the guy had said he had news for Jordan yet the second he had seen Jordan he had started to run. Jordan tried to remember the name of this town, it was something fairly hopeful no doubt, all the new settlements had been built on the site of existing cities. Jordan looked around him and all he saw was Boston, nothing anyone said could change his mind, he knew these views. Jordan rounded the corner and ran head first into the man he was chasing, thought he'd lost Jordan, ha!   
  
"Look, I don't know what you want, don't hurt me!" The man pleaded.  
  
"But you called me here to meet you," Jordan said in his calm cool voice.   
  
The man cautiously looked up at Jordan, "You're Jordan, but you look just like Q…" Jordan grabbed the man and pushed him into the wall before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"You're mistaken," Jordan said violently, a statement the man would never dream of arguing against, "I'm Jordan Lumière, the one and only." The man had ceased to struggle and did nothing but nod, "so, what did you have to tell me?"  
  
"To tell you…oh yeah," the man seemed to completely entranced with Jordan, forgetting the information he seemed to hold dear only moments ago. "There's a geneticist, she's come up with something, humans can be reborn."  
  
Jordan quickly dropped the man, a look of shock spread across his face, "continue!" He raced.  
  
"From the original half breeds, human and say, vampire, down the generations these children still carry human genes and every now and then children are born, more human than ever before. I've seen them, the only problem's that they're brought up as say, vampires and their human genes just switch off, mainly, they behave as vampires." Jordan quickly gave a wad of notes to the man and he hurried off. If this was truly true than…he smiled, he could get her back, he could right their wrongs.   
  
*  
  
The man hurried away, only when he felt he'd put enough distance between himself and that…thing that resembled…no, he was not even going to think about that. Wow, 500M, he must of really wanted that info. The man heard a noise behind him, cats probably, he went back to staring at the money, he heard the noise again. Unfortunately this time as he went to turn around, something grabbed him and slashed his throat…silver…no! Dying, the man saw a shadowy figure standing over him, blade in hand, 'the news will never reach the Ruling Council' the figure said and began to laugh. His laughing was the last thing the man heard as his world melted into the black of the night.   
  
*  
  
Odif thought about his recent recollections, perhaps the one thing he should do is…try to talk to the uncle. Perhaps he could give Odif the answers he so desired. Yes, it was decided in Odif's mind, he would talk to this uncle.  
  
*  
  
Thierry sat at his desk, this was just one of those weeks, his thoughts had constantly been on old friends, lost people, people who had given their lives for the cause. He saw so many faces, he thought of the circle of soulmates, one by one…. He saw Gillian with her joyful violet eyes and blonde hair, he remembered the last time he had seen her, as Hunter was slitting her throat, all Harman witches to die first. David, screaming and watching the event, dieing trying to reach her, shot. Their faces tormented with pain, they never deserved that, but then neither did any one else. He saw the next witch dragged up onto the platform, Thea, tears in her eyes, the low whisper of her voice praying for the Goddess to receive her, her sweet locks being pulled and jeers rising from the crowd. The blood he saw running down the stage, all their pretty little throats, slit and ripped out. Eric, trying to save Thea, collapsing in a pile as she was killed, hope in Eric died with Thea. Iliana had been the screaming and crying heap they had dragged onto the stage next. Her hands bound, no blood to be spilt in the death of this one, too much chance of a disaster. The power in her blood, Thierry from his position, held helpless, saw the noose tighten and the platform open. No one had seen Ash since the rebellions; people's last sightings of Ash were lying next to the corpse of Mary Lynette, crying. He had disappeared, his corpse was never discovered, Thierry still held hope that Ash existed somewhere and from his daughter a great long line of family, caring for him now. Rashel, with her piercing green eyes and straight black hair had survived the battle, avoided capture yet had been killed by a spy in their own ranks. Quinn hadn't taken it that well, blaming the death on Thierry and the whole of Circle Daybreak, leaving them with only a curse and a single tear. Quinn had not been heard of in thousands of years, Thierry held hope, someday he would show up to be there and share in their final victory. He…  
  
"I might, you never know," A voice from the shadows in Thierry's office said.  
  
"Quinn?" Thierry asked cautiously, so sure he was right.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm his legacy, Quinn's dead." The voice stated.  
  
"Well then who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jordan, perhaps someday I'll tell you what happened to Quinn," Jordan finished.  
  
Part of Thierry's brain smiled, Rashel's surname, "well, what are you doing here?" Thierry asked.  
  
"I come with something you might want to know, or perhaps something you already know, there are beings, nearly human, being born. But I get the distinct impression something's after them. I know all you know, if there's ever a chance that Rashel'll be reborn there need to be humans, besides, I have a distaste for animal and werewolve blood." Jordan finished.   
  
Thierry was shocked, he really hadn't known about this, if it was true, all they needed was a male, if they could find one then perhaps the world really could be repopulated. Of course not merely with these two but these two would be a start. If more children that were close to human were born and a pure blood human was added to the mix, it could very well work. Of course there may be some problems with the gene pool after a while, but it depended how many children were born, Thierry stopped himself, he was getting ahead of things. One step at a time, perhaps one more egg-counting thought, what if it were to happen, would they completely stop these humans from breeding with non-humans, would they themselves turn into the Night World Council, banning certain relationships? The thought was truly disturbing. They would face the dilemma when they come to it, if they ever did.   
  
Jordan looked at the man sitting before him, this was Thierry, he himself had never seen him but the mourning person inside had. Quinn had not truly died, infact, nothing much had happened to Quinn, for this was his body except the soul presently incontrol of it was not Quinn. Jordan remembered his earliest memories, seeing a dead woman at his feet and a witch standing by him, checking to see he was OK. He had been inside the dying woman, now he was in another body, a healthy one...his fathers? A rush of memories came towards him, his fathers knowledge; he saw the death, he saw his father going straight to the witch, he should have been dead. Now for thousands of years he had shared this body and its knowledge with his father, Quinn hardly ever took control of the body, only quietly mouring and occasionally giving advice. Rashel would be reborn, he was sure of it, their souls were tied. Although with the news he had learnt, which he had suspected all along, she wouldn't be reborn unless there were humans.   
  
Thierry looked up, breaking the silence, "you're welcome to stay as long as you want."  
  
As he finshed the sentance three men burst through the windows. Both Thierry and Jordan looked up in shock, the men were armed with stakes, obviously here to kill some vampires. Jordan grabbed the closest vampire, short with messy brown hair, not much of a problem for Quinn. Thierry quickly smashed the werewolf nearest him over the head with a silver club, not killing him, merely disabling him. Thierry glanced up to see that Jordan had killed the other two, clearly not a problem, hang on, something about Jordan. His eyes weren't brown anymore, they were black. Before Thierry's eyes they changed to brown and the smug look was gone from Jordan's face. How strange, hen thought, almost like a different person.   
  
Jordan grabbed the unconscious werewolf and shook him to wake him, "who sent you?" Jordan barked.  
  
The werewolf merely looked up and replied, "I am but one of many, we will not stand for humans on our planet, our forefathers may have been destroyed, but the human's return will destroy the Earth."  
  
Jordan hit the werewolf over the head and walked out of the room, muttering, "I think I will stay afterall."  
  
*  
  
Odif peered inside cautiously, he saw a woman, talking to the man in the chair, he didn't answer and it didn't seem that the woman expected him to. Suddenly the blonde head swung around, perhaps she had heard him, but he hadn't made a sound. The woman sighed, seeming to forget anything she might have heard, she bent down, placed a kiss on the man's cheek and left the room.   
  
Odif carefully crept into the house, he entered the room where the man sat. His dark figure could be seen against the pale walls of the room. Odif walked carefully toards to chair, what was he going to say? Was he merely going to shake him or poke him in some childish manner? I should not have acted on impulse, Odif thought to himself.   
  
Scenes of terrible battles played over and over in Ash's head, corpses of people he knew piled at his feet. When would it end? Death and pain everywhere he turned, but something new in all of this, a scent...human. That could not be, there were no humans alive, no humans, no chance of Mary Lynette being born again. The smell would not go away, human in the room. Ash had smelt this once before, it seemed only days ago, it could have been years. Ash's eyes focused; there was a boy in the room. This boy was his decendant, yet he was a human? Look, he wore a coat to keep out the cold, his eyes could not detect Ash staring at him in this light and...he had no idea what Ash was thinking.   
  
Odif looked at this 'uncle' once more, he had decided he would merely ask the man a question. Ah, but what question to ask, his age? His story? His memories? Or maybe the simplist question of them all..., "who are you?" Odif asked.  
  
Ash was staring at this boy, he was asking something, who he was. Perhaps Ash would do something he had not done in many hundreds of years, not even to his sister, this boy had already pulled him from his slumber, "I'm Ash Redfern." Ash said in a shakey voice, becoming firmer with each word. The boy was clearly shocked, he had not hoped to suceed. A faint smile passed over Ash's face, "Who are you?"  
  
Odif was shocked, he had answered! Odif had suceeded! Who was he, the unc...Ash had asked him. Ash Redfern, a Redfern! He was descended from a Redfern, I'm surely a vampire. Odif realised his manners, "I'm Odif Krab, I don't know how but I'm related to you and I came here to ask your story."  
  
"My story..." Ash muttered, "why do you want to know it?"  
  
"Because no one now tells their stories, there's not a person I can find who will tell me about the last 11,000 years of our history, but it's not just general history, I want to know /your/ history. I want to hear about humans, what they were like..." Odif trailed off.  
  
Ash smirked, this kid was as good as human, "You want to know my story," Ash paused, thinking over what he was about to say, "OK, I'll tell you, I'll tell you anything you want to know."  
  
* 


	2. 2

*  
  
Sarah sighed and streched, she hated early mornings, she hated school even more, all those pretty people. Did she never meet anyone who was ugly? Eugh, Sarah kept her head down and continued to walk down the corridor, this is what I get for being me, Sarah thought as she walked head first into a locker door. Her books spewed all over the floor, great, just what I needed.   
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Sarah heard a voice say, she assumed it belonged to the owner of the locker.   
  
The person bent down and started to help her pick up her books. Sarah looked up, the haziest eyes she had ever seen met her, stormy blue eyes lined with black eyeliner, pouting lips and a smooth nose. She zoomed out and saw the violet hair that framed the face, straight and short. They both stood up, having collected all of her books. The boy was only a few inches taler than herself, a lean body covered with a loose t-shirt and black faded jeans completed to look.   
  
The boy held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Lazarus Southstone pleased to meet you, I'm so sorry about the books, I just transfered here from Jordan, nice to meet you." He finished.  
  
Sarah was shocked and nervous, this guy was gorgeous, she took his hand and shook it, "I'm Sarah Smith, it's perfectly O-" Sarah was interupted by the bell ringing, "oh my God, I'm late, I'll see you around, OK?" Sarah said as she ran off. Got myself out of a tight spot there, Sarah thought.  
  
All Lazarus could do was nod.  
  
*  
  
Jordan looked around, not a bad place, almost like the masion that his father had seen so many times. Thierry did have a taste for the finer things in life, not that he could blame him. I mean if I had that amount of money I'd live like this, Jordan thought to himself. He walked over to the window and looked out, what a lovely view, you could see the whole of, Jordan paused, what was this town, ah but of course, New Las Vegas. From where Jordan stood by the window he could see the ruins of Thierry's old home, I wonder why they didn't just build over it, he wondered.  
  
Quinn saw the ruins, Quinn remebered the great battle that had been fought there, it had not been on the stroke of midnight, of course not, no, it had been on 5th of January, 2000. They had raided the house and that had been it, the fighting everything, the witch who isn't a witch, why who else but Garnet Redfern, mother a Witch, Maeve Harman nonetheless and her father Hunter Redfern, a witch who isn't really a witch. Without doubt the Dragons had been doubled crossed by Hunter Refern and his kin, but not before they helped the Night World take over the world. He saw the masses of people dieing, he saw Rashel dive to defend Keller and Galen, saying that she herself was expendable, they were more important. But to no alas the dragon had reached them before her, their broken bodies had laid on the floor, several people tripping over them and subsequently dying at the hands of the very same Dragon. Quinn and Rashel had tried to help, several vampires had reached them before they reached the dragon. The whole of Keller's team was slaughtered. The fighting had gradually stopped with their capture, they had escaped eventually of course, but not before they witnessed the execution of every witch among them - Harman witches first, and of course the wild powers. There was one thing the Night World never got, the children, for of course there were children born. They had been kept safe, the people he met today, in most cases, were decendants from the children he had helped protect.  
  
Ash's family had been at the battle, Kestrel went missing in that fight, her body had never been recovered, she wasn't captured, he only hoped she had escaped. Jade had been staked and with her Mark, the killer didn't seem to care that he wasn't a vampire, it was true though, a stake through the heart did kill many things. Mary Lynnette had died a long time before Rashel, for surely if Ash were still around he would have tried to convince Quinn to stay. Mary Lynette had been killed in one of their rebellions, that was the last time he'd seen Ash. He paused, too many good friends lost, Quinn thought. Out of the people he'd known in Cirle Daybreak right now perhaps three survived, that he knew of, himself, Thierry and Blaise. Yes, Blaise, Thea's sister, she was a vampire, turned by Ash on the eve of battle, it had been her own idea. She was truly like Maya, she didn't want to die. People were dead, perhaps more were missing. Kestrel was gone, Ash, Rowan, Morgead, Maggie, although she was surely dead by now, she was only human after all, Poppy, James and Ash's daughter, Elise.   
  
Quinn paused, perhaps some day he would find out what had happened to all of these people. For surely with his daughter to care for Ash could not have killed himself and Morgead must still live in hope of Jez being reborn. Poppy and James, two vampires together, how could they not have survived. If Rashel had been a vampire and lived he would never destroy himself as long as she lived. He could feel Jordan's thoughts pushing at the back of his mind, what do I do? What's gonna happen? That boy would nevertruly be as cold and in control as Quinn once had been, maybe that was a good thing. Don't worry, Quinn said, we're going to let Thierry in on our little secret, leave it all up to me, I'll take control. With that Jordan bowed down and Quinn resumed control of his own body.  
  
*  
  
Odif couldn't believe his luck, this relative was talking to him. What to ask first, Odif thought, I know, "When were you born?"  
  
Ash blinked, when had he been born, you live this long you never remember as good as you used to, "I was born in...1980, 31st of May,"   
  
Odif was confused, but that year hadn't passed, oh, of course! Not PDJ1980, he must mean...hang on, BCE or CE, for surely he could be that old, "BCE or CE?" Odif asked.  
  
"CE," Ash replied, "I was only 20 when the first battle took place."  
  
*authors note: BCE is used instead of BC, it stands for 'Before Common Era' and CE is used by some people instead of AD, it stands for 'Common Era'. Just for those who didn't know, common terms, not made up*  
  
Odif blinked, this man was older than he could have supposed, he assumed he had been born sometime during Night World rule, but to have lived at a time before it. This man was...he calculated, 11,043 years old! "What happened during the first battle and before, how did you live?"  
  
Ash sighed, at least this time, instead of reliving them in his head he'd get to tell them to some body, "It all started with a girl..."  
  
*  
  
Thierry walked into the room, he turned to the assistant and asked, "How is he today?"  
  
The assistant looked to the boy lying in the bed, doped up to his eyeballs, he believed the phrase was. He understood why, when he awakened from his drug induced state last time his only thought had been destruction. "The same as always, although the dosage may need to be increased."  
  
Thierry looked back to the man with dark hair and hazy green eyes. Some people sorrowed when their soulmates died, some people asked witches for help and some people became so violent when they died that nothing but the the destruction of others and themselves. This was who Thierry was trying to help, along with himself and the boy downstairs and probably hundreds of others. The only thing that cound save him is her, Jez. He was waiting, like the rest of them. The only problem was if they took him off the drugs he became suicidle and didn't care who got hurt while he tried to kill himself. They couldn't kill him, they couldn't let him kill himself so here he was, sedated. Morgead Blackthorn was yet another surviving casulty of the Night World. Morgead's violence had all been diverted to fighting in the wars, to defeat those who killed her but now the enemy were gone, so was his will to live. He had no hope that humans would repopulate the planet, so no hope that she'd come again.   
  
The heavy lashes came down once again, perhaps sleep really was the best thing for him, at least for now. Morgead was cared for, Thierry saw to that. A small crumpled picture of a woman with firey red hair and bright blue eyes lay on the side. Thierry carelessly picked it up, the assistant must have seen to it. If Thierry hadn't made his promises to Hana perhaps he would have ended up like Morgead, maybe if the humans could never be revived perhaps he would stop Morgeads medication and join him.  
  
But that was a what if, like so many that had passed through his mind in the last few days. Thierry and the others had fought so hard for all they had earned, but the cost had been so high. And now, all that they lived for was to be reunited with their soulmates. The Old Powers slept now and the soulmate principal was nearly non existant again, it was only among those with human blood in their lines that it seemed to strike. Before it had been between mostly night people but now it seemed to prefer human blood. Perhaps it was the souls of the humans longing to be reborn to their soulmates. What if...ah, he was off again, another 'what if...'. Perhaps it was best to leave, visit Qu...Jordan upstairs, he must remember to ask him about himself, who he was, what he was.  
  
*  
  
Rowan Redfern looked about, she yawned, so tiring living in this world, things seemed so slow and drawn out now there was nothing left to fight for. Seeing Ash like that broke her heart, but over the years he had become someone she could talk to, knowing she'd never get an answer. It was comforting having someone to pour your heart out to. Even if it had been over 10,000 years since they had last uttered a word. He had fought battles after her death, although it wasn't with Circle Daybreak, she had seen him many times quietly backing them up, making sure no one saw him. After it was over she had finally found him, she'd seen his daughter first, surprising seeing someone after 10,000 years, she had recognised Elise at once, she still had her long ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ash may have looked 20 but his daughter looked as though she was in her late 30's. Rowan looked to be in her early 20's, 22 was when she had stopped aging; the day she last saw her brothers and sisters alive together, it was the day Jade died. It was the final battle and she vowed she would never start aging again until she met her soulmate, but the chance of that happening was very slim, if not damned impossible, how many pure blood vampires met their soulmates in this day and age. There was the glimmer of hope again, she wasn't pure blood, what had caused ehr to run away was her witch blood, perhaps it would help her find her soulmate.  
  
Rowan yawned again, it was too late for thinking, she should sleep now, maybe look in on Ash one more time. He was the only real family she had left, these people were Ash's people, not hers. Rowan walked towards to door, she heard talking, Ash didn't talk, she heard a second voice...she recognised it, Rowan peered through a crack in the door. Ash was sitting there talking to...Odif, she had warned him not to go near Ash. Secretly she was glad someone finally had Ash talking, she felt jealous, why hadn't he spoken to her? But, Ash deserved his peace, he'd truley earn't it. But what were they talking about...?  
  
* 


	3. 3

***  
  
Sarah raced to her seat in class. Phew, just in time, she got glares from all of the people around her, what, what had she done? Did they know something she didn't?  
  
Someone else was coming into the room, it was the boy with the violet hair. She paused to look at him again, he made a lovely sight to behold. The teacher was introducing him, Lazarus Southstone. Sarah sometimes wondered who had named her. No-one was called Sarah, the only people called Sarah were archaic people in books she read. And Smith? No-one had a surname like Smith! It was preposterous, people had names like Greenleaf and Blueoak and...Southstone. What sense did her name make? It was an occupation. She had no relatives that were smiths, they were doctors and lawyers and mechanics.   
  
She turned her attention back to Lazarus, what lovely hair he had, she wished she could have had violet hair, her mother would never let her. She seemed to think that having ginger hair was beautiful. It wasn't, it was dull and drab and all together boring.  
  
As if reading her mind Lazarus turned around and looked at her. He smiled and mouthed, 'you think too much.'  
  
How strange, maybe it was the look on her face that had given her many thoughts away. She dismissed it, what did it matter anyway?  
  
*  
  
Lazarus listen to the girl, Sarah go on. She seemed to be smitten with his hair. Sure, people commented on it, but they rarely dwelt on it this much. In fact, compared to the other people in the class, Sarah's brain was chaotic, there was no control in it at all. She had moved on, her train of thought was now settled on her own hair. She seemed to think that it was... drab. It was quite dull, but that was only because she appeared not to have done anything at all to it. Ah, she was thinking her mother would never let her. He nodded his head as if agreeing with her, from what he could discern about her mother it was true, he didn't know any parents that were /that/ protective.   
  
He couldn't send a message across the class, the teacher would pick up on that. So he turned around and mouthed, 'you think too much.'  
  
*  
  
The teacher was watching the people in the room. She should have mentioned something to the new kid, Lazarus, about Sarah. She didn't know all she was the last human, she didn't know that the others in her class weren't humans. Infact, she held no difference. Of course mind-reading was forbidden in school, but the new kid didn't seem to know this. No-one bothered to read Sarah's mind because she wasn't friends with anyone here. She was the freak, why would they be interested in her. All she did to them was tempt them, mmm, human.  
  
Lazarus had turned around and mouthed something to Sarah, she seemed shocked. Yet the human mind was the human mind and it rationalized the event. They really were weak in everyway. 


End file.
